1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system and terminals therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to an inquiry confirmation mechanism between processing equipment in the processing system that performs shared operations between a plurality of processing equipment.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, it has become possible to exchange data or share data by combining a plurality of processing equipment, such as personal computers or work stations. As a result, a groupware system has been proposed to support and utilize the shared operations to be carried out by a large number of people.
Since the nature of this groupware system is to execute shared operations, the operation conducted by one user is reflected on each user environment of many other users. For example, if one user actuates an application for use of presentation in a communication conference currently held on the groupware system, such data on the presentation are displayed under each user environment of all the participating members of the conference.
Conceivably, the shared operations can be classified into various formalities that include the following:
a conversational small conference;
a conference held by plural participants (a participant should act as the chairman or the leader thereof);
a discussion on shared data; and
a shared operation on data shared by the participants.
For example, a conversational conference and a formal conference differ in the inquiries needed with respect to the start and termination thereof. Whereas no strict inquiry is needed for conducting a conversational conference, a formal conference should not be commenced or terminated unless it is determined finally by the chairman thereof. Also, depending on agenda and proposers, the way of inquiries (here, the way to acquire consent) should differ even in the same type of conference.
Therefore, the process required to acquire consent and confirm it among users who intend to share an operation includes a great number of aspects.
The present invention is designed in consideration of the conventional examples described above. It is an object of the invention to provide a processing apparatus, a processing system, and a processing method to enhance the versatility of inquiry processes for shared operations, and a medium that stores a program for representing such processing method.
It is another object of the invention to provide a processing system and an apparatus therefor capable of issuing inquiries flexibly corresponding to various types of shared operations and making confirmation of such inquiries.
In order to achieve the objects described above, the present invention provides a processing system that comprises means for designating a target user or target group of users of processing apparatuses for a shared operation in executing such shared operation, means for designating an inquiry process corresponding to the user or the combination of the user and the group of users and execution means for carrying out the designated inquiry process.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a processing system and an apparatus therefor provided with new functions.
The advantages and features of the invention will be apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which will follow.